Los Dias Felices en La Comarca (Libro II) Sobre La Colina
by Idril Baggins
Summary: Ésta es la segunda parte de Los Dias Felices en La Comarca y narra los acontecimientos vividos por Bilbo y Frodo después de su llegada a Bag End. Y así como la primera parte narra los días de la infancia de Frodo, la segunda habla de su juventud y de sus ansias por conocer cosas nuevas.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Días Felices en La Comarca**

 **Libro Segundo**

 **Sobre La Colina**

 **Capitulo I**

 **Sobre las estrellas y el nacimiento de los Elfos**

Y así pasaron algunos años…y aunque el señor Baggins seguía sin mostrar indicio alguno de que aquello fuera cierto, pasaron, y fueron los años más felices en la vida de Frodo.

Ambos formaban una hermosa familia, y cada día la unión que compartían se hacía más fuerte y ambos comenzaban a comprender que el apellido no era lo único que tenía en común.

Frodo crecía en cuerpo y espíritu, los años habían llenado de luz sus ojos y su fresca juventud hacía resplandecer los sitios más oscuros, poniéndole a cada pena una sonrisa.

Y Bilbo...bueno, Bilbo solo crecía en espíritu.

Solían hacer muchas cosas juntos. Leían libros antiguos, recitaban poemas en idiomas olvidados, conversaban mucho sobre tierras lejanas y antiguas batallas. Pero su pasatiempo preferido eran sin duda sus caminatas bajo las estrellas.

El final del día siempre había sido el momento que más había atesorado Bilbo y con el tiempo Frodo comenzó a compartir aquel amor por la noche.

Era el momento en el que la luz del sol comenzaba a menguar, para dejarle paso al resplandor infinito de las estrellas.

El espíritu del Hobbit siempre había visto en ellas un don especial y poco a poco Frodo comenzó a entender que también él estaba atado a aquel destino de adorador estrellas, de aquellas luces que alguna vez habían alumbrado el nacimiento de los Elfos.

Y allí estaban aquella noche, fiel a su costumbre, tendidos boca arriba sobre la hierba, con los ojos clavados en los millones de puntos luminosos que destellaban sobre sus cabezas.

-Me gustaría conocer sus nombres...

Dijo Frodo y sus palabras casi se oyeron como un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

Bilbo giró su cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió. ´Se detuvo a observar el rostro del joven. Su palidez y sus ojos reflejando las luces del cielo lo hacían parecer más un elfo que un Hobbit. Siempre había pensado que el muchacho tenía un aire élfico, aunque no encontraba la razón para aquella idea, así le había parecido siempre. Y aquella noche, el fulgor de su mirada le decía que no había estado equivocado.

Volvió sus ojos al paisaje estrellado y después suspiró

-Puedo decirte el nombre de algunas...

Frodo también giro su cabeza para mirarlo

-¿Conoces sus nombres?

-Solo el de algunas...esa por ejemplo...

Dijo señalando a la lejanía

-Su nombre es Menelgavor, aunque algunos te dirán que se llama Manelmacar, yo prefiero el Sindarín y significa espadachín del cielo...¿ves que forma un cinturón brillante junto con esas otras?

Le dijo y Frodo agudizó su mirada para alcanzar a ver lo que le decía su tío

-Allí las puso Elbereth cuando se rehízo Arda como la señal que indica que en el fin de los días se librará la Dagor Dagorath...y las estrellas que forman el cinturón son Wilwarin, Telumendil, Soronume, y Amárrima

Frodo se quedó observándolas en silencio

-Cuando Menelgavor y Helluin surcaron el cielo por primera vez fue que despertaron los Elfos en el Lago Cuivienen…

Y después de un silencio continuó

-Es por eso que las aman tanto e invocan a Elbereth como su protectora, porque fue lo primero que vieron sus ojos al despertar al mundo…

Frodo sonrió sin quitar sus ojos del cielo

-Se que me lo has contado mil veces pero me gustaría oírlo una vez más…cuéntame sobre el despertar de la Gente Hermosa..

Bilbo sonrió y dedicó unos segundos antes de comenzar a narrar la historia. Pensó en que amaba hacerlo pero lo que más le agradaba a su corazón era compartir aquel relato con Frodo.

Así que no se demoró demasiado en comenzar a contarle aquella historia

-Fue durante La Edad de Los Arboles que los Primeros Nacidos despertaron, después de dormir bajo la hierba verde. Dormían tranquilamente junto a sus esposas…

Y dijo esto con una dulzura especial cuyo origen Frodo comprendió inmediatamente

-Pero no despertaron todos juntos, los primeros en despertar fueron Imin, Tata y Enel. y lo primero que vieron fueron las estrellas, pues abrieron los ojos antes del alba. Y lo siguiente que vieron fue a sus esposas destinadas durmiendo en la hierba verde, a su lado. Tanto se enamoraron entonces de su belleza que inmediatamente sintieron un gran deseo por el habla, y empezaron a «pensar palabras» para hablar y cantar con ellas. E impacientes como estaban no pudieron aguardar y las despertaron. Así, pues, dicen los Eldar, lo primero que vio cada mujer elfo fue a su esposo, y su amor por él fue su primer amor; y el amor y reverencia por las maravillas de Arda vino después…

Y allí también la voz del Hobbit pareció quebrarse y Frodo respetó sus recuerdos

-Por eso el amor entre ellos equivale a una eternidad y su unión no puede romperse…jamás

Y su última palabra se oyó casi como un susurro, y después continuó

-Iminyé, Tatie y Enelye,, eran los nombres de las esposas…y juntos caminaron durante mucho tiempo por los bosques, pero llegó el día en el que abandonaron esas tierras y se alejaron y llegaron a otro valle y encontraron a seis parejas de elfos más que acababan de despertar bajo las estrellas e Imin, que había sido el primero en nacer se proclamó su líder y los eligió como sus compañeros y también ellos despertaron a sus esposas…

Y volvió a suspirar

-Y luego siguieron su camino y se encontraron con otros elfos y así se fueron encontrando algunos en las laderas de las colinas o en los bosques de abetos o en alguna cascada y cada uno de los tres primeros escogían por turno a quienes serian sus compañeros y de ellos nacieron los Vanyar, los Noldor y los Lindar…Amaban todo lo que habían visto en Arda, y se deleitaban con las cosas verdes que crecían y en el sol del verano; no obstante, lo que siempre cautivó más su corazón eran las Estrellas, y las horas del crepúsculo en tiempo claro, en la penumbra de la mañana y en la penumbra de la noche, eran sus momentos de mayor alegría. Porque en ese entonces habían despertado a la vida en Arda. Pero los Lindar, amaron desde el principio el agua sobre todas las cosas, y cantaron antes de poder hablar…

La voz de Bilbo mas parecía música que palabras y Frodo se sintió emocionado, porque amaba aquella historia y porque amaba aún más a su tío cuando la narraba. Y cuando el Hobbit concluyó, el muchacho suspiró y guardó silencio. Cerró sus ojos y vio todas aquellas cosas, la imagen de los Elfos despertando bajo las estrellas se le apareció clara y profunda. Y los vio contemplando a sus esposas y enamorándose de ellas y caminando juntos por los bosques, y los escuchó inventar las primeras palabras y entonar los primeros cantos y todo esto le pareció tan maravilloso que se mantuvo así, con sus ojos cerrados para no perder aquella magnífica visión.

Y después de unos largos momentos suspiró y volvió a clavar sus ojos en las estrellas

-No sé que vi al nacer pero me gustaría pensar que mi primera visión fue la de las estrellas…tal vez por eso también las amo

Bilbo sonrió

-¿Por qué no?

Le dijo como respuesta.

-Y tal vez un día vea a mi esposa del mismo modo en el que ellos las vieron…

Bilbo asintió y también suspiro ante sus palabras

-Y así será…porque cuando veas a la indicada lo sabrás…y todas las estrellas la alumbrarán y pensarás que es única en el mundo y mas allá de él…y no querrás separarte de ella nunca más…

Después otro silencio sobrevino y Bilbo también se alejó de allí en sus pensamientos. Y recorrió los campos verdes y vio la luz del amanecer en los ojos de su amor y se sintió completo y feliz, y aún entonces recordó haber sentido, que mas allá de las circunstancias que les impusiera el destino, la amaría por el resto de sus días y que estaba agradecido por haber podido compartir aquel tiempo a su lado…

Todo esto pensó Bilbo y fue Frodo quien quebró sus recuerdos

-Quisiera saber tanto como tu…

Le dijo y Bilbo volvió a sonreír

-No es que sepa gran cosa muchacho…es solo que he mantenido los oídos bien atentos cuando hablaban los que sabían más que yo

-Pues yo creo…

Dijo Frodo girando y apoyándose sobre su brazo que estaba sobre la hierba

-Creo que aunque te escuchara toda la vida no sería tan sabio…

Bilbo meneó su cabeza como desaprobando aquello que había oído

-Y yo creo todo lo contrario…

Y guardó silencio, pero Frodo no se dio por vencido

-Eres un gran maestro…mira nada mas al pequeño Sam…tiene apenas cinco años y no hace más que escucharte hablar…¿Qué no has visto con que admiración te observa?

Bilbo sonrió y la imagen del pequeño hijo de Hamfast enterneció su corazón

-Es muy lindo niño…

Dijo dulcemente

-¡Y te adora! Apuesto a que creería cualquier cosa que le dijeras

-Pues…

Dijo mostrando desinterés por los halagos del muchacho y haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie

-Trataré de no decirle cualquier cosa…

Frodo rió

-¡Y sé que no lo harás tío!

Bilbo se puso de pie y se frotó las piernas

-Creo que lo años están llegando al fin…ya era hora…

Frodo volvió a reír

-No te creo…a mi me parece que te ves bastante joven para alguien de tu edad…

Bilbo lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-O sea bastante joven para ser un viejo

-No dije eso…pero escucho lo que dicen por ahí y sé que no te ves mal

Ahora el ceño de Bilbo se frunció aún mas

-¿Lo que dicen por ahí?

Frodo asintió

-La gente del pueblo, dice que no has cambiado en nada desde hace años y que no es natural que te veas tan joven a tu edad…

Bilbo meneó su cabeza y suspiró

-¡Ah son tonterías! Deberías dejar de escuchar lo que la gente dice…yo nunca les presto atención…

Y palmeó el hombro del muchacho que también se había levantado y estaba de pié a su lado

-Vamos yendo muchacho que ya es bastante tarde…

Y ambos se encaminaron colina arriba

-Si quieres oír algo sabio te diré que no todo lo que reluce es oro…creo que por dentro soy tan viejo como debo ser…

Le dijo y a Frodo le pareció que aquello le causaba mucha pena y que lo vivía como una pesada carga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 **El llanto del Dragón**

Habían terminado de cenar y ambos se preparaban para aquel momento tan especial de la noche, en el que solían reunirse junto al hogar para releer poemas antiguos.

Ésta vez Bilbo había salido a fumar de su pipa mientras Frodo terminaba de darse un baño.

La historia de la llegada de los Elfos había conmovido su corazón y los recuerdos habían regresado.

Y mientras se entretenía observando el humo que flotaba en el aire, pensaba. Y sus recuerdos felices lo envolvían como en un arrullo y se sentía dichoso porque eran aquellos recuerdos los que suavizaban su pena cuando descubría que aquel tiempo se había ido para siempre.

La voz de Frodo pronunciando su nombre lo sobresaltó y sacudiendo su cabeza, como si con aquel gesto quisiera espantar la tristeza que siempre amenazaba con poseerlo, se levantó de su banco, que estaba junto a la puerta en el jardín delantero, y suspirando entró a la casa.

Encontró a Frodo parado junto al baúl de sus recuerdos, con una mano secaba su cabello y en la otra sostenía dos trozos de papel.

Los ojos de Bilbo se posaron en ellos y no se quitaron de ahí

-Estaba buscando algo nuevo para leer y encontré esto…espero que no te moleste…

Le dijo al ver los ojos del Hobbit fijos en aquellos papeles.

Bilbo sacudió su cabeza en un gesto de negación pero no pronuncio palabra alguna

-Llamó mi atención porque está roto…pero me gusto mucho el título…El llanto del Dragón…

Y alzó sus hombros en señal de desconcierto

-El único Dragón que me viene a la mente es Smaug y no puedo imaginarlo llorando…

Bilbo permaneció de píe sin emitir sonido y Frodo volvió sus ojos al papel

-Pensé que todos los dragones eran malvados…

El Hobbit suspiró hondamente y después de eso, su alma pareció emprender el camino de regreso

-Eso no significa que no puedan llorar…

Le dijo mientras se encaminaba junto al fuego y se dejaba caer en su sillón favorito

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las llamas del hogar iluminaban sus rostros. Bilbo sostenía entre sus manos aquellos trozos de papel que Frodo había encontrado y sus dedos acariciaban sus letras.

El muchacho se había sentado sobre la alfombra y lo miraba con curiosidad.

Entonces Bilbo suspiró y dijo como si estuviera recordando

-No todos piensan que los dragones sean malvados…hubo alguien que una vez creyó que tenían una oportunidad, y mantuvo la esperanza…

Y volviendo a suspirar miró a Frodo

-Antes de leerte esta historia te contaré otra…

Y se acomodó en su sillón

-Alguna vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, dos espíritus de Valinor nacieron bajo la misma estrella en el Reino Bendecido, eran gemelos, uno bondadoso y sabio, el otro poderoso y lleno de ambición. Crecieron juntos y compartieron años de afable felicidad pero su destino estaba marcado y el camino de uno sería muy diferente al del otro. Uno de esos gemelos fue alguien de quien ya te he hablado, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente y se llamó Idril…

Los ojos de Frodo se agrandaron al oír aquel nombre pero no dijo nada y Bilbo continuó

-Era un espíritu puro y lleno de amor, irradiaba luz por donde iba y opacaba todas las sombras a su paso…el otro por el contrario era arrogante y oscuro, no era que no fuera bondadoso, al principio no había en su alma ningún mal pero al pasar los años su grandiosidad comenzó a volverse una debilidad. Le gustaba jactarse de su inteligencia y solía codiciar más de lo que debía poseer. Tenía, al igual que su hermana, el poder de cambiar su forma pero a diferencia de ella, siempre optaba por adoptar formas terribles y atemorizantes. Sus oídos dejaron entrar las palabras de Melkor, y su alma se envenenó con sus mentiras. Fue el único espíritu de Valinor que como luego harían algunos Elfos, se dejó convencer por las palabras del mal. Poco a poco fue creciendo en arrogancia y se volvió terrible, su voz era atronadora y hechizante y solía intimidar a quienes la escuchaban. Entonces Manwe lo mandó a llamar y le otorgó una misión en La Tierra Media, con la esperanza de poder salvar su atormentado espíritu, pero se había vuelto ya demasiado oscuro y su alma estaba tan envenenada que creyó adivinar en el mandato del Valar un ardid para deshacerse de él pensando, como tantas veces había oído en las palabras de Melkor, que envidiaba y temía su poder. Así que se negó a cumplir con la orden de su Señor y explotó en una ira terrible y tomando la forma de un enorme dragón se alejó de las Tierras Imperecederas para siempre. Jamás pudo deshacerse de aquella forma que había adoptado, ese fue el castigo de los Señores del Oeste. Se llamaba Taura, que significa poderoso, pero en la Tierra media, fue conocido como Smaug…

Frodo dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa

-¿Smaug, el mismo Smaug de tu viaje a Erebor?

Bilbo asintió con pena

-Cuando Idril aceptó la misión de protegerme, en el fondo de su corazón, siempre albergó la esperanza de poder salvar a su hermano del destino que lo había señalado…

Y suspiro hondamente

-Me lo confesó todo cuando la descubrí entrando a la montaña, una noche la seguí en silencio y descubrí lo que planeaba, me dijo llorando que entendia que haciendo aquello se apartaba del designio de los Valar, que sabía que la profecía era clara y que ella no podía cambiarla pero que debía al menos intentar convencerlo de huir, quería lograr que su alma se redimiera comprendiendo el daño que había causado y el destino que le esperaba…

Y casi dibujó su rostro una triste sonrisa

-Tan bondadosa era su alma que a esas instancias llegaba su amor…

Frodo no tenía palabras pero deseaba seguir escuchando aquel revelador relato

-Y aunque no estaba en sus manos salvarlo, al menos pudo verlo una última vez… "- Vi su alma a través de sus ojos… - Me dijo una noche, "- Y de algún modo, me pareció que lloraba –"

El Hobbit tomó aliento después de decir esto

-Mucho tiempo después entendí que ella no buscaba salvar su cuerpo sino su alma…si lo logró o no, no lo sé…

Frodo tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, no porque la historia en sí le pareciera triste sino porque entendía lo que significaba para Bilbo y su dolor le tocaba el corazón.

\- Por eso siempre creyó que no todos los dragones eran malos…

Continuó su tío

-Porque veía en ellos el reflejo de la historia de su hermano, estaba segura de que alguna vez había sido un espíritu bondadoso que había tomado el camino equivocado…

Después volvió sus ojos al papel entre sus manos

-Pero esta es otra historia, solo que quería que supieras el porqué se empeñaba Idril en pensar que hasta los dragones tenían su parte bondadosa

Y cuando encontró los ojos del joven Baggins y vio su humedad, estiró su mano para acariciar su cara

-Estas llorando…

Le dijo y Frodo se apresuró a secar sus ojos evitando que sus lágrimas cayeran

-Es que es una hermosa historia tío Bilbo y…puedo ver cuánto has vivido y las cosas que has pasado…y como conoces verdades que nadie sabe y…me siento orgulloso de formar parte de tu vida…

Esto hizo que ahora los ojos de Bilbo se humedecieran y tratando de ponerle algo de humor al asunto se pasó la mano por ellos y dijo:

-Bueno pero esta historia no se titula el llanto de los Hobbits sino el llanto del dragón ¿verdad?

Frodo sonrió asintiendo y Bilbo volvió sus ojos al papel y sonrió mientras, le pareció a Frodo, sus recuerdos comenzaban a remontarlo más allá de la sala, más allá de los prados, más allá del mundo…

-Solíamos sentarnos justo aquí, cada noche, como lo hacemos tu y yo…leíamos historias de los Días Antiguos, cantábamos canciones e inventábamos algunas también y una de esas tantas noches fue que se nos ocurrió la idea de escribir una historia que reflejara nuestro amor, y convenimos que cada uno escribiría una parte de la historia, así yo escribí el comienzo, que es hasta aquí…

Y señaló el final del primer trozo de papel

-Y ella continuó la historia desde aquí…

Y señaló el otro papel

-Se suponía que ambos nos quedaríamos con una parte porque de eso se trataba la historia, de dos partes que se unen y forman solo una…

Y volvió a suspirar hondamente mientras unía ambos papeles

Y dedicándole una dulce mirada a Frodo llevó sus ojos otra vez al manuscrito y comenzó a leer:

-"Hace muchos años, en un desolado lugar al que los hombres no habían llegado, vivía un enorme y majestuoso dragón del color del fuego, su nombre era Gunnar, aunque poco importaba, ya que en la inmensa soledad que lo acosaba, solo él era capaz de recordarlo.

Vivía en lo más profundo de una enorme grieta abierta en una alta montaña, cuya cima, decían, se perdía entre las nubes.

No salía mucho, era más bien un alma solitaria, prefería permanecer en su hogar ajeno a los desprecios de los que le temían y pensaban que era un monstruo. ¿Un monstruo? ¿Y eran acaso los hombres los que así lo llamaban, los mismos que eran capaces de acabar con tantas vídas en una sola batalla? ¿No eran ellos monstruos también? Al menos él tenía una razón para matar, necesitaba comida y nadie iba a encargarse de suministrársela sino el mismo, después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer un dragón? Se preguntaba que excusa tenían ellos.

En las profundidades de su caverna los odiaba y admiraba a la vez. Podían hacer tantas cosas hermosas y destruirlas al mismo tiempo.

Eran capaces de amar y veneraban a un ser supremo, pero podían lastimar y hacer cosas terribles en su nombre. En todo caso llegaba a la conclusión de que eran seres extraños, difíciles de entender. Lo acusaban de asesinar pero ellos mismos cazaban para alimentarse, no a su especie claro, pero él tampoco lo hacía, no veía una real diferencia en sus actos.

A veces, antes de devorar a alguna presa, solía mirarla y pensar en cuán grande habrían sido sus hazañas, si amaba y era amado, si había hecho algo bueno en su vida. No hacía esto muy seguido porque a veces, si se detenía mucho en mirarlo, podía ver algo mas allá de sus ojos y debía dejarlo ir. Se preguntaba si los hombres hacían lo mismo antes de matar.

Como sea ellos ignoraban sus sentimientos y poco les importaba que pensara de ellos, tal vez hasta creían que no podía pensar.

A veces sobrevolaba los valles y en su vuelo rozaba los picos de las montañas más altas.

Era libre pero se sentía terriblemente solo.

Y esta soledad fue acrecentándose en su interior y llegó a desear una compañera mas que nada en todo el mundo y entonces abandonó su hogar y voló lo más lejos que pudo, si existía aquel amor que lo sacara de su oscuridad, él iba a encontrarlo.

Y viajó y viajó durante mucho tiempo, y se cansaron sus alas de tanto volar.

Y una noche, agotado por tanto viaje, se detuvo.

Encontró refugio en un lugar apartado y se quedó dormido."

Bilbo hizo un alto y suspiró, los ojos de Frodo no dejaban de observarlo

-Aquí termina mi historia

Y sacudió suavemente el papel que había terminado de leer

-La suya, es esta

Dijo poniendo sus ojos en el siguiente papel

-"Mucho tiempo permaneció dormido, soñando con campos, altas montañas y un verdadero hogar. Dibujando a su compañera dentro de sus sueños y sintiéndose feliz por primera vez.

Imaginando una vida que no le era permitido tener.

Pero sucedió que un día gritos y estruendos lo arrancaron de su ensueño. Sonido de lanzas rozando el aire, olor a humo y aleteos desesperados.

Se vio obligado a salir y eso hizo, y lo que vio fue algo que sacudió su alma, otro dragón estaba siendo perseguido.

Podía ver que estaba herido y que luchaba valientemente por mantenerse fuera del alcance de las flechas, pero estaba débil y supo que pronto caería a tierra sin más remedio que morir allí.

Entonces supo que debía ayudarlo y tomando valor salió de su escondite y peleó.

Su tamaño era considerable, así que no le llevó mucho tiempo acabar con los agresores y una vez que todo había quedado reducido a cenizas, se dirigió en busca de aquel dragón mal herido.

Se las arregló para pasar su cuerpo por debajo del suyo y tratando de no dejarlo caer, se elevó por los cielos rumbo a su escondite en la roca.

Y después de mucho esfuerzo al fin llegó y con cuidado deposito al débil cuerpo sobre las piedras.

Solo entonces lo supo, era una hermosa dama que trataba de mirarlo a través de las rendijas de sus ojos, los que pronto se cerraron a causa del dolor y el cansancio.

Era muy bella, pensó, tal y como la había imaginado y había venido a él, como si sus ruegos hubieran sido respondidos. Como si hubiera salido de sus sueños.

Mucho tiempo pasó hasta que volvió a abrir sus ojos y durante todo ese tiempo Gunnar no se movió de su lado. Curó sus heridas con hierbas frescas y le dio calor.

Y para cuando por fin ella regresó a su mundo su corazón ya le pertenecía.

-Mi nombre es Finna…

Le dijo no bien sus ojos se encontraron

Juntos aprendieron que eran el uno para el otro, porque también ella había visto en sus ojos el amor que había estado buscando.

Fueron felices, al menos así fue durante el tiempo que se les permitió serlo.

Pero una noche los hombres decidieron ponerle fin a su felicidad.

Gunnar había salido a cazar y escuchó los gritos de su amada desde lejos. Jamás había volado más rápido. Llegó y la vio defendiendo su morada, su tamaño también era considerable así que no le había sido muy difícil detenerlos, pero Gunnar vio a lo lejos un ejército acercándose y supo que debía huir.

Estaba cansado de la guerra, de la sangre y de la muerte sin sentido, solo quería vivir junto a Finna, lejos de aquel mundo al que no parecía pertenecer.

Pensaba en esto cuando un dolor profundo lo sacudió, justo en su pecho, una lanza había dado en el blanco.

Finna lo vio, y como él había hecho la primera vez que la había visto, se dirigió velozmente hacia él y poniéndolo sobre su lomo voló más allá del peligro, lejos, donde no pudieran alcanzarlos.

Y así fue que llegaron a un valle escondido y oscuro, y allí se quedaron.

Gunnar estaba mal herido y sabia que su herida era mortal pero trataba de darle esperanzas a su compañera que se empeñaba en salvarle la vida.

Y cuando por fin ella comprendió que nada podía hacer para sanarlo se echó a llorar.

Gunnar la cubrió con sus alas y ella se acurrucó junto a él mientras entre sollozos dejaba oír su triste lamento.

-No puedo salvarte mi amor, no puedo salvarte…

Entonces Gunnar acaricio su cabeza con la suya y trato de esforzarse para hablar, con el último aliento que le quedaba

-Ya lo has hecho Finna, ya lo has hecho…

Le dijo en un susurro

Y así se quedaron los dos, uno junto al otro, en medio de la oscuridad.

Así permanecieron sin que nadie perturbara su silencio y así se quedaron dormidos

Cuenta la leyenda que mucho tiempo después un cazador llegó hasta aquel valle y lo que vio heló su sangre.

Acurrucados junto a un montón de piedras, dos dragones dormían, y le pareció al cazador que sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados en un abrazo.

Se acercó y supo que ambos estaban muertos. ¡Que trofeo llevar a su pueblo el corazón de un dragón! Así que ya sin temor se acercó al más grande y lo abrió, justo allí, donde una terrible herida parecía haber sido la causa de su muerte. Pero lo que encontró no pudo entenderlo ya que cuando le quito el corazón vio que no estaba entero, solo era una mitad. ¿Cómo había sido posible que aquel dragón sobreviviera solo con una mitad de corazón? Se preguntó – En todo caso no me importa y no me sirve- Se dijo, así que decidió abrir el pecho del dragón más pequeño y para su asombro se encontró con que también este llevaba dentro un medio corazón. No era posible, nadie podría vivir así, no podía entenderlo.

Pero lo que sucedió después cambio el alma de aquel hombre para siempre y esto fue lo que contó al llegar al pueblo:

"Tomé la mitad del corazón del primero y luego la del otro y me quede pensando en cómo esto podia ser y cuando sostuve ambas mitades entre mis manos sentí que comenzaban a irradiar una extraña luz y que habían comenzado a latir. Entonces me di cuenta de que eran parecidas en algo y las acerqué y vi que ambas partes encajaban perfectamente, así que las uní y cuando hice esto un destello de luz cegó mis ojos por unos momentos y el corazón, ahora entero, se elevo en el aire destellando una luz dorada que lo iluminó todo y subió y subió hasta que llegó mas allá de las montañas, apenas podía verlo flotando en medio de tanta luz y cuando estuvo en lo alto se engrandeció y permaneció allí suspendido como si me estuviera viendo, como si me estuviera agradeciendo por liberarlo…así lo sentí, y después de eso desapareció entre miles de destellos que como fuegos artificiales lo encendieron todo. Y cuando llevé mis ojos a los cuerpos tendidos sobre la roca ya no estaban y en su lugar solo quedaban los vestigios de aquella luz dorada que los había envuelto." Esto fue lo que el cazador contó una y otra vez, y aunque nadie lo tomó realmente en serio, él siguió contando aquella historia sobre los dos dragones que compartían un mismo corazón…"

Cuando acabó su relato Bilbo no alzó inmediatamente su mirada sino que la mantuvo fija en el papel por unos segundos. Después alzó sus ojos hacia Frodo y vio que las lágrimas desbordaban sus bellos ojos.

-Es hermosa tío…es la historia más hermosa que he escuchado…

Le dijo tratando de contener el llanto que seguía fluyendo a través de las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Bilbo asintió suspirando

-Lo es…es una bella historia…

Entonces Frodo le preguntó

-¿Pero no se suponía que Idril se quedaría con esa parte de la historia?

Bilbo volvió a asentir

-Así sería...Pero cuando partió no pudo llevarse nada, no tuvo el tiempo para hacerlo, un día te contaré bien que fue lo que sucedió…pero hoy te diré que lo dejó todo…solo se llevó una cosa…solo una cosa…

Repitió casi para sus adentros

-¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó Frodo curioso

-La mitad de mi corazón

Le respondió Bilbo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

 **Recuerdos guardados en el corazón**

Cuando Frodo se levantó aquella mañana no encontró a Bilbo en la cocina como de costumbre. Solía despertarlo el olor a pan caliente y hacia allí se dirigía como guiado por aquella estela deliciosa y humeante.

Pero aquel día, cuando el sol calentó su cara no había tal aroma en el aire. Y cuando se asomó a la cocina se dio cuenta de que su desayuno debía esperar aquella mañana.

-¿Bilbo?

Lo llamó mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa.

Escuchó un ruido como de papeles revueltos provenientes del estudio y hacia allí se dirigieron sus pasos.

Algo lo inquietaba, no entendía que podía ser pero algo le restaba calma a su corazón.

Se detuvo en la entrada del cuarto y se quedó allí viendo a su tío sentado junto a su escritorio.

No dio señales de su presencia porque le pareció sumamente extraña la actitud del Hobbit.

Estaba allí sentado, de espaldas a la entrada, mirando hacia la ventana y encorvándose, de vez en cuando, como mirando algo que parecía sostener entre sus manos. Estaba hablando con alguien, pero al menos Frodo no alcanzaba a verlo.

-¿Por qué no me dices cual es el secreto? ¿Por qué solo me adviertes? ¿A que le temes? No voy a contarle a nadie…Ya no soy el mismo Hobbit que conociste en el museo, he cambiado, no soy el mismo…

Repetía aún mirando algo que estaba mas allá de la ventana

-Dijimos que no nos guardaríamos secretos…que seríamos sinceros el uno con el otro, pero cuando llegas a mis sueños y me hablas así, sé que hay algo mas…

Y después pareció golpear algo metálico contra la mesa

-¡No lo usaré mas si me lo pides pero deberías decirme por que!

Y dijo esto en un tono que parecía una mezcla de súplica y regaño.

Frodo se quedó allí de pié con su ceño fruncido y entonces un viento fuerte entró por la ventana y revoloteó sobre los papeles. Bilbo agachó su cabeza y tomó algo, después se puso a llorar.

Frodo decidió que era momento de entrar y lo hizo

-¿Tío Bilbo?

Dijo suavemente pero el Hobbit se sobresaltó al oírlo como si de un grito se hubiera tratado.

Se apresuró a tomar algo que Frodo no alcanzó a ver y que estaba sobre el escritorio y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Cuando alzó su cabeza para mirarlo, las lágrimas se agolpaban dentro de sus ojos.

La mirada de Frodo lo dijo todo, se sintió terriblemente triste al ver a su tío en aquel estado y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentó en una silla y la arrimó más cerca suyo, pero eso fue todo lo que hizo, como si con su actitud le estuviera diciendo que estaba ahí, a su lado, para cuando quisiera hablar. Así lo transmitió el joven y así lo entendió Bilbo.

Pero los ojos de Frodo se posaron sobre un papel que estaba sobre el regazo de Bilbo, tenía impresa la letra de su tío, y debajo de aquel párrafo escrito con tachaduras y gotas de tinta derramada, había una palabra que Frodo supo no pertenecía al texto. La miró muy extrañado y pudo ver que la tinta estaba fresca y que no era la letra de Bilbo, él sabía reconocer sus rasgos. Lo que decía se podía leer claramente: "Perdóname".

Nada dijo al respecto y sus ojos volvieron a los de Bilbo.

El Hobbit suspiró después de unos momentos y tomando delicadamente el papel que estaba sobre sus piernas, lo depositó suavemente sobre el escritorio y de nuevo suspiró hondamente.

Y con los ojos aún en el papel le dijo:

-Sé que te he contado muchas de mis historias…pero no han sido todas…

Y después lo miró dulcemente

-Y mereces saber…

Frodo no respondió, al menos no con palabras, solo llevó su mano hacia el hombro de Bilbo y lo apretó fuertemente, la mano de Bilbo aferró la suya y la apretó cariñosamente mientras movía su cabeza como reafirmando sus palabras.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando estaba por nacer Sam, y la Abuela Gamgee te dijo que alguien hilaba los tapices de los mortales?

Frodo asintió

-¿T e acuerdas que te conté sobre la Dama Vaire y sobre cómo, con hilos de plata teje la vida y el destino de los seres de Arda?

Frodo volvió a asentir

-Pues…

Dijo y volvió a suspirar antes de seguir hablando

-Me gustaría tanto ver el mío…entender por qué los hilos se entretejieron con los de ella…

Y dijo esas palabras con una tristeza infinita, mientras volvía sus ojos al papel.

-Saber si al final acabarán entrelazados otra vez…o seguirá siendo una trama solitaria por siempre…

Otro silencio lo cubrió todo, durante el cual Frodo sintió toda la pena que inundaba el corazón de Bilbo y se preguntó si acaso estaba en sus manos aliviarla. Pensó que saber escucharlo llorar era algo más que nada

Y después de este silencio de pronto Bilbo sonrió, aunque la tristeza no había aun abandonado su corazón, al menos encontró las fuerzas para dibujar aquel gesto en su rostro, así que con aquella renovada chispa le dijo:

-¿Quieres saber como conocí a Idril? No te he contado eso…

Frodo asintió rápidamente, porque amaba cuando su tío se decidía a hablar de aquella parte de su vida que casi siempre callaba.

-Fue un día antes de la llegada de la Compañía…

Dijo casi en un suspiro

-Había ido al pueblo por unas cosas, era un día soleado pero algunas nubes se agolpaban en el horizonte…recuerdo que compre unas semillas para plantar en el jardín y algunas provisiones que me hacían falta para la cena…en realidad la verdadera razón por la que había ido al pueblo era para ver de qué se trataba aquel intento de traer La Casa de los Mathoms y la biblioteca a Hobbiton desde White Down…

Y se rió con una risita callada y burlona

-No sé bien como alguien suponía que aquella idea iba a funcionar aquí, pero me había llegado el rumor de que estaban construyendo el anexo del museo original y allí fui a ver cómo iban las cosas…

E hizo un alto por lo que Frodo imaginó, acertadamente, que en aquel momento haría su entrada el comienzo de su recuerdo

-Allí fue que la vi…

Y su voz se oía soñadora y lejana y parecía que la estaba viendo en aquel preciso instante, por el modo en el que destellaban sus ojos

-Estaba vestida de azul y plata, de espaldas a la entrada, mirando algo en uno de los estantes que comenzaba a tener algunos libros…tenía el cabello largo y rizado, negro como la noche y brillante como si miles de estrellas lo iluminaran, en aquellos broches plateados que lo adornaban delicadamente…Parecía una Hobbit, aunque tal vez no del todo, sus pies…

Y se señaló los suyos

-Eran más pequeños y traía calzado…a mi me pareció un hada…

Y sonrió al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Frodo

-Cuando era muy pequeño y me escapaba al bosque persiguiendo duendes, solía imaginar seres pequeños revoloteando entre las ramas de los árboles, con unas alitas transparentes y brillantes que se encendían en la oscuridad de la noche y me guiaban en el camino de regreso…llegaba a casa cubierto de luciérnagas claro…

Frodo se rió y Bilbo asintió alzando sus hombros

-Solo era un niño…con una espada de madera…

Y dijo esto también con un tono de nostalgia, como queriendo evocar otra época de su vida que se había ido para siempre

-Pero en mi imaginación pensaba que eran seres mágicos que venían de otro mundo..y que nos cuidaban…y que tal vez podían adoptar formas diferentes para mezclarse entre nosotros sin ser descubiertos…

Y volvió a sonreír dulcemente

-Por eso cuando la vi, allí parada…recordé aquello…se parecía a una muchacha Hobbit, pero no del todo…

Y volvió a suspirar

-Y cuando giró hacia mi…¿Qué puedo decirte Frodo? Quedé hechizado…

Y volvió a suspirar, Frodo sonrió cariñosamente

-Sus ojos eran tan profundos…tan oscuros y brillantes, tan…fuera de este mundo…era blanca como la nieve y sobre su cabeza tenía una corona de flores amarillas y blancas…y por momentos, me parecía que resplandecía…una luz blanca la rodeaba y se extendía mas allá de la sala…debía ser mi imaginación porque nadie parecía asombrarse por ello…Y tenía un mechón…justo aquí…

Y se señaló la parte delantera de su cabeza

-Dorado como el oro mas dorado, que como una cascada resplandeciente recorría su cabello de punta a punta…

Y acarició sus propios cabellos como si sus dedos pretendieran recordar , después dio un respindo y rió como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que tenía que poner en palabras lo que su corazón estaba viendo

-Recuerdo que una vez que pude moverme, le dedique una reverencia y ella la respondió con otra y con una dulce sonrisa…¿imaginas eso muchacho? Me respondió, es decir, me vio…se fijó en mí…

Frodo agrandó aún más su sonrisa al oírlo hablar e imaginar cuanto significaba para él todo aquello

-Y también recuerdo al viejo Sandyman acercándose y devolviéndome a la realidad con sus tontas palabras _"-Imaginé que vendrías a husmear…esto es justo lo que tú encontrarías útil verdad?-"_

-Recuerdo haberlo mirado con las cejas en alto mientras continuaba diciendo _"-El problema es que solo tú podrías verlo así…aquí nadie quiere un lugar como este…¿para qué nos serviría un lugar lleno de libros?"-, "-Supongo que para nada…-"_ Le respondí mientras mis ojos volvían a buscar los de la dama que aún permanecía mirando hacia nosotros. Recuerdo que al oírme agrandó aún más su sonrisa y después volvió sus ojos a la estantería y tomó un libro.

Me deshice del viejo molinero como si jamás hubiera notado que había estado ahí y me acerqué a ella lentamente.

Esperaba que volviera a mirarme pero no se movió sino que permaneció en silencio mientras acariciaba los lomos de los libros que comenzaban a ocupar el vacío estante de la futura biblioteca.

Y entonces, de pronto dejó que escuchara su voz…¡Oh Frodo! Si tuviera que compararlo con algo no podría...no hay sonido en toda Arda que pueda igualársele en dulzura y esplendor…

" _-Me pregunto quién podría abandonar un libro tan valioso como este…-"_ Dijo extrayendo de las fila un ejemplar encuadernado en cuero. Me acerqué para leer el título "La Batalla de Fornost", decía.

" _-Preguntarse cómo es que ese libro llegó a manos de alguien de por aquí, sería más acertado-"le respondí. Entonces ella me miró otra vez y habría cambiado todos mis libros porque lo siguiera haciendo por unos minutos más._

" _-¿Por qué no habrían de tenerlo?_

 _Me preguntó inocentemente y acercándome un poco le dije casi en un susurro:_

 _-En este pueblo nadie lee, a decir verdad casi nadie sabe leer…¿No eres de por aquí verdad?_

 _Le pregunté asombrándome de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, ella solo movió su cabeza negativamente_

 _-¿De dónde eres?_

 _-Vengo del Oeste…_

 _Me dijo_

 _-¿ByWater?_

 _Ella se rió con delicadeza_

 _-Más allá…_

 _Me di cuenta de que tal vez estaba siendo entrometido y que no tenía que decirme nada, así que iba a decir mi nombre cuando interrumpió mis pensamientos_

 _-Pero tú sabes leer…_

 _Me alcé de hombros tratando de no alardear_

 _-Y has oído sobre La Batalla de Fornost por lo que parece…_

 _-No mucho…leí esa historia hace mucho tiempo…solo sé que un rey al que todos llamaban brujo arrasó con la ciudad de los Dunedain y fue perseguido por un elfo llamado Glorfinder quien lo obligó a huir hacia la oscuridad de la noche…_

 _¿Quién no quería alardear? Era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo_

 _-Recuerdo una frase célebre dicha por Glorfinder…_

 _Pero ella no me dejó terminar de hablar y dijo:_

 _-_ _"_ _Lejos aún está su perdición, y no caerá nunca por las manos de ningún hombre_ _"._

 _La miré sonriendo_

 _-Esa…_

 _Entonces volvió a sonreír_

 _-¿Te gustan las historias de batallas señor?_

 _Me preguntó sorpresivamente_

 _-Eso creo…_

 _-¿Has participado en alguna?_

 _Me pregunto esto como si fuera algo usual, algo que solía hacerse cada día_

 _-Pues no, en ninguna…creo que soy un amante de la paz…_

 _Dije bromeando pero ella dejó de sonreír por un momento y dejando el libro otra vez en el estante,_ _suspiró y se alejó hacia la salida._

 _Me pregunté si tal vez la había ofendido en algo, me sentí terriblemente tonto y lo peor era que no le había preguntado su nombre y cuando iba a gritarle el mío, giró y volvió a regalarme toda su belleza y después de hacer que otra vez las palabras se agolparan tontamente dentro de mi boca dijo:_

 _-Si no has sufrido la guerra…no puedes amar verdaderamente la paz, Bilbo…_

 _Y haciendo otra reverencia se marchó, dejándome allí inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido y preguntándome como había podido saber mi nombre."_

Bilbo suspiró después de contar aquello

-Entendí esas palabras después de mucho tiempo claro…

Dijo con una voz que más parecía dicha para sí mismo

Entonces Frodo sonrió

 _-Debe haber sido muy extraño para ti…_

 _El Hobbit asintió a sus palabras y continuó con su relato_

 _-Lo fue..._

 _Y se quedó pensando unos instantes, después prosiguió:_

 _-Imaginarás que salí a buscarla inmediatamente...bueno, cuando mis piernas dejaron de temblar, claro..._

 _Frodo rio otra vez_

 _-Pero no pude encontrarla, la busqué durante horas...y después regresé a casa. Esa tarde Gandalf llegó a mi puerta a proponerme que lo acompañara en su aventura, pero mi cabeza estaba en el pueblo... la soñé toda la noche…_

 _Y se rió al decirlo_

 _-Al día siguiente, justo a la hora del té, los primeros enanos comenzaron a llegar…imagínate mi asombro cuando la vi junto a Gandalf de pié, detrás de un montón de enanos amontonados en el piso de mi sala…_

 _Frodo rió al imaginar la escena que siempre le había parecido muy divertida_

 _-Creo que fue una de las razones por las que acepté partir…es decir, no fue la única pero…_

 _Y se quedó pensando como si quisiera detallar al pie de la letra lo que tenía en la cabeza_

 _-Me dijo que había sido enviada para protegerme, si decidía aceptar el viaje pero…por algún extraño motivo casi me parecía que trataba de evitar que lo hiciera…como si en realidad me estuviera advirtiendo…_

 _Y después siguió con esa mirada perdida y volvió los ojos al papel sobre el escritorio_

 _-Igual que lo ha hecho siempre con mi anillo…_

 _Y alzó sus hombros ante la mirada ahora perpleja de Frodo_

 _-¿Tu anillo, el que encontraste bajo las montañas?_

 _Bilbo asintió_

 _-¿Qué cosa ha hecho?_

 _Volvió a preguntar Frodo_

 _-Tratar de evitar que juegue con él…insistirme para que no lo use…_

 _Frodo frunció aun más su ceño_

 _-¿Y por qué lo haría, que tendría de malo usarlo?_

 _Bilbo suspiró y se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos como si quisiera desentumecerse_

 _-Ya ha sido suficiente de historias por hoy muchacho…te contaré mas otro día…_

 _Pero Frodo volvió sus ojos al papel y los posó sobre aquella extraña palabra en tinta fresca_

 _-Al menos aclárame que es esto de aquí, la tinta es reciente pero no es tu letra…¿Cómo puede ser eso?_

 _Bilbo miró el papel una vez mas_

 _-No, no es mi letra…_

 _Y se encaminó hacia la puerta_

 _-Es suya…_

 _Dijo y se alejó, dejando a un Frodo aún mas confundido que antes._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Frodo lo siguió hasta la cocina y aunque Bilbo estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema y se disponía a preparar el tardío desayuno, el joven Baggins sabía ser muy persistente y parándose a pocos metros suyo le preguntó:_

 _-¿Cómo puede haber escrito en las paginad de tu diario si…no está aquí?_

 _Bilbo se detuvo en sus quehaceres pero no volteó y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, después giró y miró a Frodo_

 _-Porque está aquí…_

 _Le dijo y Frodo solo frunció su ceño_

 _-Siempre ha estado aquí…_

 _Le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho y calló como esperando que entendiera pero después agregó_

 _-Jamás se ha ido… ¿no lo entiendes Frodo? Ese es el secreto, tomamos nuestros recuerdos y los encerramos aquí…_

 _Y apretó más su pecho_

 _-Jamás los dejamos ir porque…cada cosa que vivimos debe permanecer en nuestra memoria…solo así habrá valido la pena…_

 _Frodo no respondió y se quedó allí de pie en silencio_

 _-Ella me dio esperanzas durante el viaje y después de él…aún cuando decía que era yo quien se las daba…me dio fuerzas cuando la sombra de los recuerdos no me dejaba ver…cuando pensaba que olvidar algunas cosas me haría más fácil la vida…_

 _Entonces Frodo le dijo_

 _-Pero jamás hablas de ella…_

 _Bilbo asintió con pena_

 _-No hablo pero pienso…no ha pasado un solo momento desde que se fue, en el que no pensara en ella…cada día, cada noche…y lo que has visto en el papel…no puedo explicarlo pero hemos encontrado un modo de estar en contacto…más bien es ella la que lo hace… Jamás ha pertenecido a este mundo después de todo, así que en teoría puede hacer eso…_

 _Y volvió a suspirar_

 _-Creo que lo nuestro no ha sido más que un sueño…uno muy dulce, y ahora, solo eso ha quedado…pero es más de lo que podría desear…porque en esos sueños la tengo otra vez junto a mi…_

 _Entonces Frodo se acercó más y se quedó parado junto a su tío unos momentos._

 _Y Bilbo otra vez dejó ver aquella lucha interna por no dejar salir las lágrimas de sus ojos y finalmente perdió la batalla y dijo:_

 _-Pero la extraño tanto…_

 _Y entonces Frodo lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo…y Bilbo se echó a llorar y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más._


End file.
